Was hab ich nur getan?
by justreaderr
Summary: Hier ein kleiner One-Shot über Neville, der alkoholisiert sich endlich an Bellatrix rächen kann. R&R   PS: Das Rating ist durch aus ernstgemeint denn das ist keine wirklich nette Geschichte.


Was hatte er nur getan

„Wir sehen uns morgen, Harry" mit diesen Worten schloß Neville die Tür zum Aurorenbüro und machte sich auf den Weg durch die Gänge des Ministeriums zum Ausgang auf. In der Eingangshalle angekommen steuerte er ohne langes Zögern einen der Kamine an und trat kurz darauf in sein Wohnzimmer.

Mit lange Schritten eilte er durch den Raum und griff im vorbeigehen nach einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Mit dieser ließ er sich frustriert in seinen Sessel fallen und nahm den ersten Schluck. Immer noch nichts, wie machten diese verfluchten Todesser das nur. Diese Frage stellte er sich schon zum hundertsten Mal.

Seit der Schlacht von Hogwarts waren nun bereits 7 Jahre vergangen und trotz allem liefen immer noch so viele Mörder frei herum. Töteten hier und da ein paar Muggel oder Muggelgeborene und sie bekamen sie einfach nicht zu fassen.

Nachdem Harry Voldemort getötet hatte waren dessen verbliebene Anhänger, sehr zu seinem eigenen Leidwesen, geflohen. Wären es nur ein paar Unwichtige gewesen, es wäre im beinahe egal gewesen, doch es waren die alten Größen. Nicht nur, dass Malfoy, Greyback, Dolohov, Avery mal wieder entkommen waren, nein was es am schlimmsten machte, _sie _war es auch. _Sie, _die ihm seine Familie nahm, _sie_ die ihn gefoltert hatte, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, _sie, _die ihm vor fünf Jahren auch noch seine Freundin Luna genommen hatte, _sie,_ die ihn jede Nacht heimsucht in seinen Träumen, ihn, seine Eltern oder Luna quält.

Seit Lunas Tod hatte er angefangen zu trinken um die schrecklichen Bilder los zu werden, die immer wieder durch seinen Kopf spukten. Es war so ein schöner Tag gewesen, sie waren Essen gewesen und als sie aus dem Lokal kamen, da waren sie auf einmal da gewesen. Aus dem Nichts waren sie aufgetaucht und ein _Reducto _hatte ihn und Lunaauseinander gesprengt.

Verzweifelt hatte er nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen und wollte zu Luna, doch da war ihm ein diabolisch grinsender Lucius Malfoy in den Weg getreten und hinter ihm hatte er Bellatrix Lestrange und Luna gesehen. Dies hatte sich ihm mit einem Feixen zugewandt und mit Lunas Zauberstab gewinkt. Er war für einen Moment erstarrt gewesen, doch Malfoy hatte ihn nicht angegriffen. Erst als er an ihm vorbei zu den beiden Frauen wollte, hatte er sich bewegt und ihn in ein Duell verwickelt.

Zu sehr um Luna besorgt hatte er nicht aufgepasst und ein _Petrificus Totalus _hatte ihn bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Mit einem erfreuten Lächeln war Malfoy neben ihn getreten und „Was für ein miserabler Auror du doch bist, Longbottem, aber so haben wir jetzt beide das Vergnügen Bella beim spielen zuzusehen." Diese hatte ein wahnsinniges Lachen hören lassen und Neville war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als in Lunas verängstigte Augen zu sehen. Er hatte nichts tun können als sie sich in endlosen Qualen am Boden gewälzt hatte.

Er verspürte immer noch eine krankhafte Dankbarkeit gegenüber Malfoy, als dieser Luna mit einem _Avada kedavra _von ihrem Leid erlöste. Bellatrix schien darüber nicht sehr erfreut gewesen zu sein, als sie mit einem enttäuschten Gesicht zu ihnen herüber gekommen war, doch sobald sie ihn gesehen hatte war ihr perfides Lächeln wieder dagewesen. Langsam war sie um ihn herum geschlichen und war dann vor ihm stehen geblieben. Sie hatte sich vorgebeugt und ihm auf die Lippen geküsst. Hätte er gekonnt, er hätte sich augenblicklich erbrochen. Dann hatte sie gemurmelt „Auf das du jedes Mal, wenn dich jemand küsst, an mich und diesen Abend erinnerst. " Dann waren sie disapperiert und der Fluch war von ihm abgefallen.

Ihre Prognose hatte sich erfüllt, er konnte keine Frau mehr küssen, ohne Luna vor sich zu sehen. Er hatte sich daraufhin immer weiter zurück gezogen. Nur zu Harry hatte er noch intensiveren Kontakt und das auch nur weil sie Partner waren. Er ertränkte seine Schmerzen in einem erneuten großen Schluck Whisky. Oh wie er diese Frau hasste und fürchtete. Ja, er hatte Angst vor ihr. Seit seinem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts fürchtete er diese Wahnsinnige und auch der Hass konnte dagegen kaum etwas tun.

Mit seiner freien Hand massierte er sich seine Schläfen. Er suchte seit fünf Jahren nach ihr um sie bezahlen zu lassen und doch war er ihr noch nicht habhaft geworden. Einmal war er ihr nahe genug gekommen, doch dann hatte ihn seine Furcht übermannt. Das würde ihm heute nicht passieren, dafür würde der Alkohol schon sorgen. Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf und stellte die Flasche zur Seite.

Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und griff dann nach seinem Zauberstab. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sie in ihrer kleinen Hütte fernab jeglicher Zivilisation ausgemacht hatte, sie durfte nicht schon wieder entkommen, also keine Fehler.

Mit einem leisen plopp tauchte er Sekunden später am Rand eines kleinen Wäldchen auf, unweit der Hütte. Nach wenigen Momenten hatte er die Tür erreicht und flüsterte leise _Alohomora _und schlüpfte durch einen möglichst schmalen Spalt hinein. In dem düsteren Flur verharrte er einen Moment und lauschte. Das leise Rascheln von Papier kam aus dem angrenzenden Raum und so bewegte sich Neville leise auf diesen zu.

Mit einer Hand schob er die Tür auf und hob gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab. Dann, als der Spalt groß genug war um in den Raum zu sehen, ließ die Person gegenüber der Tür plötzlich die Zeitung sinken und riss ihren Zauberstab hoch. Der Entwaffnungszauber traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet und er taumelte nach hinten, mit den Augen seinen Zauberstab suchend.

„Sieh an, sieh an, was haben wir den hier", rief Bellatrix Lestrange mit einem krankhaften entzücken in ihrer Stimme. „Dachte klein Longbottem wirklich er könnte in mein Haus schleichen, ohne das ich das mitbekomme."

Neville erstarrte, wie hatte er nur so dämlich sein können, sie hatte ihn eiskalt überrumpelt und er stand nun völlig schutzlos vor ihr. Aller Hass war verschwunden und die Angst nahm überhand.

„Oh, hat der kleine Junge Angst vor der großen bösen Bella?", fragte sie mit ihrer furchtbaren Babystimme, die selbst Harry in den Wahnsinn trieb. „Ganz allein traut er sich hier her, nur um dann wie ein verängstigtes Kätzchen hier zu stehen? _Accio Zauberstab_." Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Neville seinen Zauberstab an ihm vorbei in ihre ausgestreckte Hand fliegen sehen.

„So schwach, Longbottem, du bist sogar noch schwächer als deine Eltern und deine bedauernswerte Freundin. _Crucio_" Dieser Schmerz, als wären seine Adern plötzlich mit Lava gefüllt und seine Knochen in Brand gesteckt worden. Schreiend und winselnd wand er sich am Boden und flehte innerlich, dass der Schmerz doch nachlassen möge. Und endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hob sie ihren Zauberstab und der Schmerz flaute ab. Schwer atmend und keuchend blieb er einen Moment am Boden liegen.

Er hörte wie sie sich bewegte und sah plötzlich einen Schatten über sich. „Hat der kleine Junge Schmerzen? War die böse Bella gemein zu ihm?", fragte sie mit einem bösen Lächeln. Mit all seinen Kraft stemmte er sich hoch und stand leicht zitternd auf. „Oh, er will wohl spielen, das kleine Baby, denkt er hätte eine Chance? _Petrificus Totalus_ "

Neville erstarrte. „Was spielen wir denn, mhm.", sie tat einen Moment so, als müsse sie scharf nachdenken, doch dann kam sie mit einem Mal unangenehm nah. „Siehst du sie immer noch vor dir, deine kleine Freundin, wie sie sich im Dreck wälzt in dem verzweifelten Versuch den Schmerzen zu entkommen?" Sie drückte ihm wieder einen Kuss auf die Lippen und legte damit in seinem Kopf den Schalter um.

Jegliche Angst verschwand und nackter Hass ersetzte diesen. Er warf den Körperklammerfluch ab und schneller, als er es je von sich erwartet hätte schoß seine eine Hand und schloß sich um das Handgelenk, welches ihren Zauberstab fasste und drückte so schmerzhaft zu, dass es ihr unmöglich war diesen weiter fest zu halten. Mit einem schmerzhaften Schrei ließ sie ihren Stab fallen und versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen, doch er hielt sie nur noch fester.

Sie wand sich wie wild in seinem Griff und schlug ihm mit der Faust ihrer freien Hand ins Gesicht. Schmerz explodierte auf seiner Nase, doch anstatt von ihr abzulassen ergriff er ihr anderes Handgelenk mit der selben Härte, mit der er das andere bereits hielt und drehte ihr die Arme auf den Rücken, sodass ihre Vorderseite nun gegen die seine gepreßt war.

Ihr Schmerzhaftes Wimmern veranlasste ihn nun auf sie hinab zu sehen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie gar nicht so groß und gefährlich war, wie es ihm seine Träume immer erfolgreich versucht hatten einzureden. Nein, so in seinen Griff und ohne Zauberstab war sie nur eine Frau, eine zierliche, fast zerbrechliche Frau, die körperlich keinerlei Chancen gegen ihn hatte.

„Lass mich sofort los du kleiner Bastart von einem Blutsverräter", fauchte sie, doch es klang nicht annähernd so furchteinflößend wie sie es wohl beabsichtigt hatte, nein er vermochte sogar einen Hauch von Angst zu vernehmen. Seinem Körper entwich ein fürchterliches Lachen. War das wirklich er?

„Hat die kleine Bella etwa Angst vor dem großen bösen MANN?", es war seine Stimme die da sprach, doch es war nicht er, der da sprach, es war der Alkohol. „Nein, lass mich los.", jetzt hörte und sah er ihre Angst ganz deutlich und er genoß es. Genoß die Macht die er über die Frau, die er sein Leben lang verabscheut und gefürchtet hatte, hatte. Sie wand sich weiter und zischte „Nimm deine dreckigen Griffel von mir, Junge, sonst ..." „... sonst was, kleine Bella, was willst du machen, so ganz ohne Zauberstab? Mich hauen, oder treten, oder ..." Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihre Stirn dann nach vorne auf seine ohnehin schon ramponierte Nase krachen. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf und stieß die Frau von sich weg in eine Ecke des Raumes, so dass sie dort mit voller Wucht an die Wand schlug und zu Boden stürzte.

Mit zwei Schritten war er wieder bei ihr und riß sie an ihren Schultern hoch und schlug sie einmal gegen die Wand. Sie stöhnte auf und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Wage es ja nicht noch einmal mich zu verletzte, oder du wirst es bereuen. Und jetzt bitte mich um Verzeihung." „Niemals, werde ich mich bei einem so unwürdigen Wurm wie dir entschuldigen.", rief sie. Ein böses Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht und er zog sei ein kleines Stück von der Wand weg. „Doch – du – wirst – mich – um – Verzeihung – bitten." Und mit jedem Wort schlug er sie erneut an die Wand_. Oh Gott, was tu ich dann da, ich muss sofort aufhören. Stop!_ Doch etwas in ihm schob die Stimme seines Gewissens einfach bei Seite und starrte weiter auf Bellatrix, die leicht in sich zusammengesunken in seinem Griff hing.

„Sag es, meine Kleine.", sagte er triumphierend und ließ ihre rechte Schulter und strich ihr mit seiner Hand die dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht, fuhr ihren leicht hervorstehenden Wangenknochen entlang nach unten und umfasste schließlich ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. In ihren Augen die normalerweise von einem wahnsinnigen Feuer erleuchtet waren glänzte nun nur abgrundtiefe Angst. Sie nuschelte ein „Verzeihung" und versuchte wegzusehen.

„Schon besser" er war gerade dabei sich etwas zurück zu lehnen, als auf einmal ihr Knie hoch schoß und sich schmerzhaft in seine Weichteile grub. Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er von ihr ab und klappte leicht zusammen. Am Rande seines Wahrnehmungsfelds nahm er war, dass sie sich unter ihm hervor schob und vor ihm zurückwich. Nachdem sie etwas Abstand zwischen sie gebracht hatte stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und machte einen wankenden Schritt auf ihren Zauberstab zu.

Er biß die Zähne zusammen, als sie sich bückte und fuhr herum. Mit einem Tritt gegen ihre Hand beförderte er den Stab auf die andere Seite des Zimmers und brachte sie sogleich aus dem Gleichgewicht, sodass sie zu Boden stürzte. Eine Hand immer noch auf seinen Unterleib gepresst erreichte er sie und griff mit der freien Hand in ihre Haare und zog sie auf die Knie.

„Was glaubst du, was du hier machst?", knurrte er sie an und schlug ihr einmal ins Gesicht. _Lass sie, du hast ihr schon genug angetan _flehte seine innere Stimme, doch sie wurde wieder ignoriert. Sie wimmerte gequält und er grinste nur. Es gefiel ihm sie so vor sich zu haben, es gefiel ihm sogar sehr. Zu sehr. Langsam wanderte seine Hand zum Verschluß seiner Hose und öffnete den Knopf. Er beobachtete wie ihr sämtliche verbliebene Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und sie leise flehte „Bitte ... nicht, lass mich" _Nein, das darfst du nicht, das hat niemand verdient, lass sie und verschwinde. Stell dir vor Malfoy hätte das mit Luna gemacht, LASS SIE. _

Sein Gewissen rebellierte lautstark in seinem Inneren, doch allein der Gedanke an Luna ließ neuen Hass in ihm aufkeimen, sie würde bezahlen, für alles was sie ihm angetan hatte und sie hatte das schlimmste verdient, befand sein alkoholgesteuertes Selbst.

Seine Hose glitt seine Beine hinab und seine Unterwäsche folgte. Bella versuchte sich zu befreien und lehnte sich so weit weg wie nur irgend möglich, doch sein brutaler Griff ließ kein Entkommen zu. Statt dessen schob er sie auf sich zu, bis ihr Mund ihn berührte. „Mund auf, Bella. Sei schön brav." _Stop, stop, STOP,STOOOOOOOOOPPPPP ! _

Als sie nicht gehorcht holte er aus und schlug ihr erneut ins Gesicht. Jetzt liefen ihr schließlich doch die ersten Tränen die Wangen hinunter und sie schluchzte. Nie hätte er gedacht, das er sie zum Weinen bringen konnte, er genoß es. _NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIINNNNN, STOP, du bist kein Monster, du bist Neville, der gutmütige Junge, den jeder mag, der keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun kann. _

„Bitte, nicht, bitte.", weinte sie. Doch er stich ihr mit seiner freien Hand nur die Tränen von der Wange und sagte kalt „Sei brav kleine Bella, Mund auf. Und wehe du beißt, dann wird alles nur noch schlimmer." Damit griff er wieder nach ihrem Kopf und schob sie zu sich und dieses Mal öffnete sie ihren Mund. _NEIN, NEIN, NEIN_ tobte sein Gewissen, doch es wurde ignoriert.

Nachdem er von ihr abgelassen hatte kippte sie zu Seite und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. Neville sah auf sie herab und da war keine Genugtuung, nichts. _Was habe ich nur getan. _„Was habe ich nur getan", wiederholte er noch einmal laut und sie drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah ihn aus Tränen verschleierten Augen an. Er ging neben ihr in die Knie und murmelte immer wieder „Es tut mir leid."

Sie hörte sich das einige Zeit an, dann sagte sie mit leiser Stimme „Töte mich, bitte" Er sah auf sie hinab und nickte nur kurz. Dann ging er durch den Raum und hob seinen Zauberstab auf. Diesen richtete er auf sie und sagte die gewünschten Worte. _Avada kedavra. _Als der Fluch sie traf machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein seliges Lächeln breit und er konnte sehen, wie das Licht ihre Augen verließ.

Er verließ das Haus und erbrach sich davor. Was hatte er nur getan.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, lasst doch bitte einen Kommentar da.


End file.
